<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piégé by Mana2702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365343">Piégé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702'>Mana2702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Evil Plans, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley en tant que démon a l'habitude de piéger les gens. Cependant chaque fois qu'il essaie avec Aziraphale pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important il échoue. Toutefois un jour, son plan va marcher... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piégé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley avait fait appel à bien des subterfuges afin de piéger Aziraphale pour qu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête dans un endroit intime. Toutefois l'ange n'était pas facile à avoir. Certes Aziraphale était très naïf, mais il était aussi très méfiant. Il savait que le démon aimait les petits coups en douce et donc chaque fois que Crowley l'invitait il trouvait un moyen de contourner l'offre. Chaque fois il faisait en sorte qu'ils aillent plutôt au restaurant ou au parc. Toutefois le démon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il réussirait à le tenter. Le roux voulait parvenir à ses fins, il voulait enfin qu'ils soient ensemble tous les deux, ainsi il pourrait laisser sortir les 6 000 ans de sentiments qu'il avait pour l'ange. Car ce balourd d'Aziraphale le rendait dingue, il adorait tout chez lui : sa naïveté, sa gourmandise, sa timidité, son amour pour les livres, sa foi en l'Humanité... le cœur du démon battait à tout rompre chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'ange. Dieu les avait créés pour qu'ils soient ennemis, mais dès le début ils étaient devenus amis. Bien sûr officiellement ils n'allaient pas l'admettre car leurs camps étaient les opposés ultimes, mais au fond ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire. Après tout, Aziraphale avait aidé Adam et Eve à partir du Jardin d'Eden en leur donnant son épée de feu donnée par Dieu elle-même pour qu'il garde la porte Occidentale. Même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, l'ange n'avait pas pu résister à les aider à partir avant que Dieu ne les punisse pour avoir commis le péché originel. Crowley sourit à cette pensée, c'était lui qui avait réussi cet exploit, il avait brillamment accompli sa mission en soufflant à Eve de croquer la pomme. Les deux entités s'étaient donc retrouvées et avaient regardé le couple partir dans le désert avec l'épée de feu. Crowley réfléchissait donc à la prochaine manière dont il allait essayer de piéger Aziraphale. Le démon se disait que l'ange ne pouvait pas être naïf à ce point, qu'il avait dû remarquer que Crowley était dingue de lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider, Aziraphale ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Ils s'étaient entraidé au fil des siècles, et l'ange avait bien dû remarquer que Crowley n'avait toujours fait que de bonnes choses pour lui. Pas une fois le démon n'avait fait de mauvais tour à son ami, il avait toujours fait en sorte de lui rendre service. Le roux ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il fallait qu'il la joue fine. Il attrapa son vaporisateur et commença à asperger ses plantes :</p><p> </p><p>-Alors, comment on va faire pour Aziraphale ? On va trouver un moyen de le piéger. En attendant poussez ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Franchement après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous pourriez au moins vous donner du mal ! Si vous ne le faites pas vous savez comment vous allez finir, vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre amie l'autre fois ?</p><p> </p><p>Les plantes se mirent à trembler, le roux sourit, il adorait faire ça. Menacer ses plantes lui remontait toujours le moral. En plus ça avait toujours pour effet de lui vider la tête, ce qui était parfait en ce moment. Une fois son esprit vide il ne pourrait que trouver de bonnes idées.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale était en train de faire une vente quand son téléphone sonna. Le libraire s'excusa auprès de son client et décrocha :</p><p> </p><p>-Oui allô ?</p><p>-Salut l'angelot.</p><p>-Crowley je suis avec un client, puis-je te rappeler plus tard ?</p><p>-Pourquoi, ce client est plus beau que moi ?</p><p>-A plus tard Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale raccrocha, il n'avait pu retenir un sourire amusé tout en rougissant. Les excentricités du roux l'amusait et le gênait toujours en même temps. Ça faisait 6 000 ans que c'était ainsi, et Aziraphale savait que ça ne changerait jamais. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant, le démon était rafraîchissant, ainsi il ne s'ennuyait jamais. C'était toujours à la limite de l’impertinence, pour l'ange c'était à la fois horrible puisque son côté représentant le Bien, mais d'un autre côté il trouvait ça passionnant. Aziraphale savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de dire ce genre de choses, il était beaucoup trop correct pour ça. Il conclut sa vente et retourna à son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de son ami. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt :</p><p> </p><p>-L'angelot !</p><p>-Alors, que voulais-tu ?</p><p>-J'ai dû partir en voyage, tu veux bien passer chez moi pour vérifier si j'ai bien éteint toutes mes lumières ?</p><p>-Euh... oui bien sûr. Quand rentres-tu ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de si mon travail prend bien dès le début.</p><p>-D'accord, bon bah j'y passe dès que j'ai fini ma journée.</p><p>-Merci, tu me sauves la vie l'angelot, tu sais à quel point je déteste le désordre.</p><p>-Je sais oui. Bon voyage alors.</p><p>-Salut l'angelot.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale raccrocha et nota aussitôt qu'il devrait passer chez son ami. Distrait comme il était il avait peur d'oublier si il ne l'écrivait pas noir sur blanc. Il savait où son ami cachait le double de sa clé, il le lui avait dit un jour où il était parti plusieurs jours. Aziraphale avait été arroser ses plantes, et il avait été impressionné de voir à quel point elles étaient belles. Personne à Londres n'avait de si belles plantes, c'était impressionnant. Le libraire termina sa journée et se rendit chez son ami. Il prit le double de la clé dans la cachette et ouvrit. Il entra et commença à faire le tour de l'appartement pour voir si les lumières étaient bien éteintes. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de l'appartement il se dirigea vers la sortie. L'ange soupira en regardant l'appartement vide. C'était fou comme ce lieu correspondait bien au démon : simple, épuré, beau, impeccable. Aziraphale sortit et s'assit sur le fauteuil imposant du roux. Il caressa la table du plat de la main, il imaginait bien Crowley en train de vivre ici. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Crowley n'était venu que deux fois chez le roux : la première fois pour qu'il lui explique comment s'occuper de ses plantes, la seconde fois quand il était venu le faire seul. Aziraphale ferma les yeux et réfléchit, il avait conscience qu'il s'ennuierait à mourir si le démon n'était pas à ses côtés depuis si longtemps. L'ange soupira et se leva, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste ici alors que son ami n'y était pas. Aziraphale rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il attrapa un livre et commença à le parcourir. Il avait beau être au XXIème siècle il était contre la technologie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aziraphale partit pour dîner, il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il partit donc pour un restaurant gastronomique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il s'installa à une table et commença à parcourir le menu du regard. Le serveur s'approcha :</p><p> </p><p>-Bonsoir Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?</p><p>-Bonsoir, je vais prendre la salade au magret de canard en entrée. Ensuite je vais prendre la caille au foie gras avec la purée de carottes sur lit de pomme de terre.</p><p>-Très bien Monsieur, que désirez-vous boire avec cela ?</p><p>-Du vin s'il vous plaît.</p><p>-Très bien, avez-vous une préférence ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment.</p><p>-Je vous apporte la carte des vins dans ce cas.</p><p> </p><p>Le serveur s'éloigna et le patron s'approcha du libraire :</p><p> </p><p>-Bonsoir, comme vous êtes un de nos plus fidèles clients je vous laisse accès à notre cave. Vous pouvez choisir une bouteille de vin dans ma réserve spéciale, celle que je réserve à nos clients les plus prestigieux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale arqua un sourcil surpris, jamais encore on ne lui avait fait une telle proposition. Toutefois l'ange se leva et suivit le patron du restaurant à travers l'établissement. Ils prirent une porte réservée au personnel et descendirent des escaliers en pierre. Le libraire se retrouva dans une belle cave, les murs et le plafonds étaient anciens. Les étagères contenant les bouteilles étaient très modernes, elles, tout comme les frigos. Le patron ouvrit une grille au fond de la pièce et laissa passer l'ange. Aziraphale lui sourit :</p><p> </p><p>-Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à vous.</p><p> </p><p>Le patron hocha la tête et partit. Aziraphale commença à examiner les bouteilles. C'étaient tous de très bons crus. Il avait du mal à faire un choix. Lorsqu'il eut enfin choisi celle qui lui convenait il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il attrapa la poignée et la tourna mais constata que ça ne s'ouvrait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat. La voix de Crowley lança dans un coin le faisant sursauter :</p><p> </p><p>-Salut l'angelot.</p><p>-Crowley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?</p><p>-Je sais que c'est ton restaurant préféré et que tu y viens très souvent.</p><p>-Ce... est-ce que c'est ton œuvre ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Il montra la bouteille de vin et Crowley eut un de ses sourires en coin :</p><p> </p><p>-Oui, j'ai soufflé au patron que si il t'emmenait ici il n'aurait pas le temps de tripoter la serveuse qu'il se tape et comme ça il ne se ferait pas surprendre par sa femme qui lui rendrait une visite imprévue.</p><p>-Mais tu es ignoble !</p><p>-Merci, je fais de mon mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se mirent à rire et Aziraphale posa son front contre la porte en soupirant :</p><p> </p><p>-Et nous voilà ici... manifestement tu n'avait pas tout prévu.</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit enfermés ici tous les deux.</p><p>-Vraiment regrettable, déclara nonchalamment le roux en lançant la clé de la cave par le soupirail.</p><p> </p><p>Évidemment l'ange n'avait rien vu puisqu'il était dos à lui. Crowley se rassit sur une des petites chaises réservées aux gens qui venaient faire des dégustations. Aziraphale soupira et s'assit sur une des chaises lui aussi :</p><p> </p><p>-Mais pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévu ça ?!</p><p>-Je ne sais pas... il faut croire que je ne suis pas infaillible. Mais qui l'est hein ?</p><p>-C'est vrai.</p><p> </p><p>Le libraire soupira :</p><p> </p><p>-Je ne peux pas ouvrir miraculeusement la porte, j'ai reçu une note de ma hiérarchie me reprochant d'utiliser trop de miracles à des fins inutiles.</p><p>-Quel dommage.</p><p>-Mais toi tu ne pourrais pas ?</p><p>-Non, mon voyage a été pour la même chose. Mes supérieurs m'ont reproché une utilisation excessive de mes pouvoirs dernièrement. Tant pis, c'est comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>Ils restèrent donc ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre à attendre en silence. Leurs retrouvailles n'étaient pas aussi plaisantes que le démon l'avait imaginé car Aziraphale était tout bonnement dépité de se retrouver ainsi coincé.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crowley tenait sa chance, cette fois son plan avait marché. Il regarda Aziraphale :</p><p> </p><p>-Alors comment ça va ?</p><p>-Ça va, et toi ?</p><p>-Je suis content d'être rentré. Je n'aime pas aller dans mon camp, ça pue, c'est sale et ils sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Tu m'as manqué l'angelot.</p><p>-Mais tu n'es parti qu'une demi-journée.</p><p>-Je sais oui, mais tu es la personne dont je suis la plus proche depuis 6 000 ans, je n'aime pas beaucoup être loin de toi.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rougit malgré lui, c'était merveilleux d'entendre ça. Crowley passa une main dans ses cheveux courts :</p><p> </p><p>-Je suis fatigué qu'on se voile la face comme ça. Enfin, qu'on fasse semblant de se voiler la face plutôt. Car ne fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais remarqué mes sentiments pour toi, comme moi j'ai remarqué les tiens à mon égard.</p><p>-Je...</p><p>-Si, tu le sens forcément puisque tu sens ceux de parfaits inconnus, tu ressens même ça dans certains lieux !</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rougit encore plus en baissant le regard :</p><p> </p><p>-Mais on ne peut pas !</p><p>-Pourquoi ça ?</p><p>-Parce que tu es un démon et que je suis un ange.</p><p>-Et alors ?! Nous n'avons plus de camp je te rappelle.</p><p>-Mais et ce voyage, tu as dit que tu avais été convoqué.</p><p>-J'ai menti. En vérité je préparais ce plan là. Je te rappelle que depuis l'Apocalypse ratée nos camps respectifs préfèrent faire comme si nous n'existions pas car on les a bien ridiculisés. Maintenant c'est toi et moi, c'est notre propre camp. Et franchement j'en ai marre de continuer à faire comme si ils risquaient de nous surprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu sais que je t'aime, je te l'ai prouvé bien assez de fois en te sauvant la vie.</p><p> </p><p>L'ange hocha la tête, il était forcé d'admettre que le démon avait raison. Il demanda d'une petite voix :</p><p> </p><p>-C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as enfermé dans cette cave ?</p><p>-J'ai essayé de le faire en t'invitant chez moi mais tu as toujours trouvé un prétexte pour qu'on se retrouve plutôt en ville. Alors j'en ai eu assez et j'ai décidé de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.</p><p>-Mais comment tu as su que je viendrais là ce soir ?</p><p>-Ok j'avoue j'ai utilisé mon réseau d'indicateurs. Disons que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur les patrons de tous les restaurants où tu vas régulièrement, comme ça peu importe auquel tu irais j'aurais juste à faire le déplacement.</p><p>-T'es vraiment diabolique.</p><p>-J'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui l'est alors ?</p><p>-C'est que je voulais qu'on ait cette discussion, j'ai envie que maintenant on laisse enfin libre cours à nos sentiments.</p><p>-Je vois... je n'avais pas imaginé que tu me ferais une telle déclaration. Je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave et que c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne chez toi. Mais c'est justement parce que j'avais peur que cette chose grave soit un malheur que je ne voulais pas venir. Mais j'ai été bien bête, ce n'était pas du tout un malheur.</p><p>-Remarque aux yeux d'un ange ça ne peut être qu'un malheur d'avoir une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec un démon. Alors quand en plus c'est une relation amoureuse !</p><p>-Crowley ?</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-Pourquoi maintenant ? Si ça fait vraiment si longtemps pourquoi tu as attendu ?</p><p>-Parce que jusqu'à il y a quelques mois nous étions constamment surveillés. Mais je dirais que ça fait... depuis notre première rencontre qu'on s'aime.</p><p>-Tu veux dire qu'on aurait eu le coup de foudre ?</p><p>-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le savoir. Je te rappelle que tu m'as abrité sous ton aile quand il a plu pour la première fois.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale piqua un fard magistral et se racla la gorge :</p><p> </p><p>-J'étais simplement gentil comme chaque ange respectable le ferait.</p><p>-Non t'étais déjà dingue de moi, mais qui pourrait t'en blâmer.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lança ça avec un de ses clins d’œils mutins. Aziraphale soupira, encore cette impertinence qui le rendait fou et envieux à la fois. Il finit par admettre :</p><p> </p><p>-D'accord, mais toi aussi tu m'as aimé dès le premier jour !</p><p>-Sauf que moi je ne l'ai jamais caché. C'est toi qui t'es toujours offusqué quand je disais que tu m'adorais et que nous étions amis.</p><p>-Je rêve ou nous sommes en train de nous disputer ?</p><p>-C'est ce que font tous les couples l'angelot. Mais ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une dispute, nous échangeons simplement nos points de vue divergents. Comment veux-tu que je me dispute avec un visage aussi adorable ?</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et baissa de nouveau les yeux :</p><p> </p><p>-Tu ne devrais pas me complimenter comme ça.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que je vais finir par te croire.</p><p>-Et ?</p><p>-Et je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.</p><p>-Pour l'amour de l'Enfer l'angelot !</p><p> </p><p>Crowley attrapa son ami par les revers de sa veste et l'attira à lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un mélange d'agacement, de possessivité et de tendresse. Aziraphale fut légèrement surpris par cette réaction mais répondit au baiser, après tout ça faisait 6 000 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, ils pouvaient bien laisser tous ces sentiments sortir maintenant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux roux de son compagnon, lui aussi était fatigué par toute la retenue dont ils avaient dû faire preuve toutes ces années. Crowley sourit contre ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il mêla doucement sa langue à la sienne, c'était vraiment délicieux de pouvoir enfin commettre l'interdit tous les deux. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Crowley commença à retirer la veste de son compagnon. Aziraphale sourit et caressa sa joue, Crowley n'avait pas mis ses lunettes et Aziraphale adorait les rares fois où ça arrivait. Les deux hommes continuèrent de doucement se déshabiller, tout en s'embrassant. Une fois nus, ils laissèrent leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre. Crowley fit descendre ses baisers dans le cou du libraire, puis sur son torse. Le roux lança avec un sourire :</p><p> </p><p>-J'adore ta peau, elle a un goût sucrée.</p><p>-Merci, je n'avais pas idée que tes cheveux étaient si doux.</p><p> </p><p>Le libraire n'arrêtait pas de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu. Après ça Crowley fit miraculeusement apparaître un matelas. Il allongea doucement l'ange dessus et caressa son torse. Aziraphale le regarda avec inquiétude :</p><p> </p><p>-Et si quelqu'un entrait ou nous entendait ?</p><p>-Ça n'arrivera pas, ils ont miraculeusement oublié qu'il y avait une cave et il y a tellement de bruit là-haut que personne n'entend ce qui se passe ailleurs. Aussi personne n'a remarqué que tu étais parti de ta table et ta commande te sera apportée chaude à ton retour.</p><p> </p><p>L'ange sourit et caressa la joue de son futur amant :</p><p> </p><p>-T'as pensé à tout on dirait !</p><p>-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je le planifie, évidemment que j'ai pensé à tout.</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et Crowley caressa la joue de son amant. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et fit ses caresses de plus en plus insistante. Il caressa doucement l'érection naissante de l'ange :</p><p> </p><p>-Tu es beau mais tu n'en as même pas conscience.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rougit et se contenta d'embrasser son partenaire pour toute réponse. Le roux continua ses caresses et finalement prépara son amant. Celui-ci gémit en se cambrant, c'était délicieux. Aziraphale ne retenait pas ses gémissements, il en était tout simplement incapable. Finalement le démon se mit au-dessus de lui :</p><p> </p><p>-Tu es prêt ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Alors on y va.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley entra doucement en lui. Aziraphale s'agrippa à ses épaules en gémissant à nouveau. Le roux commença à bouger doucement, plongeant ses iris jaunes dans les beaux yeux bleus de son amant. Aziraphale lui sourit timidement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, il avait rêvé de ça pendant si longtemps. Le roux l'embrassa dans le cou en continuant son mouvement, l'accélérant doucement. Les deux hommes avaient attendu ça si longtemps, c'était un pur moment de bonheur. Crowley accéléra son mouvement, tapant dans la prostate de son amant à chaque mouvement. L'ange se cambra en gémissant le nom de son amant, il sentait que l'orgasme était proche. Quelques instants plus tard Aziraphale gémit le nom de son amant une dernière fois avant de jouir. Aziraphale continua de bouger un peu avant de venir à son tour. Il sourit et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant :</p><p> </p><p>-Si on avait su que c'était si bon on aurait pas attendu si longtemps hein ?</p><p>-Ça c'est sûr ! C'était merveilleux Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et se levèrent pour se rhabiller. Après ça ils remontèrent dans le restaurant. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et partirent ensuite marcher dans le parc. Aziraphale prit la main de Crowley dans la sienne en souriant. Le démon lui sourit et lança fièrement :</p><p> </p><p>-J'étais sûr que j'allais finir par réussir. Mais tu peux être fier, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre !</p><p>-Je suis heureux que tu aies persévéré, je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas.</p><p>-Je sais bien l'angelot, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.</p><p>-Je t'en remercie, ça me faisait tellement de mal de ne pas être capable de t'exprimer ce que je ressentais.</p><p>-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris les devants.</p><p> </p><p>Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement tout en discutant. Le démon sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant :</p><p> </p><p>-Maintenant on a tout notre temps.</p><p>-Je suis content que ce soit le cas. Maintenant on va pouvoir arrêter de faire semblant d'être ennemis.</p><p>-Oui, mais on pourra quand-même continuer de flirter l'air de rien, j'aime bien quand on fait ça.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais fait ça !</p><p>-Oh le menteur ! Si tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué tes œillades discrètes et toutes ces fois où tu essayais de me convaincre qu'au fond je suis une bonne personne. Ça c'est du flirt l'angelot.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, peut-être que le démon avait raison finalement. Il sourit et ils continuèrent de se promener tranquillement. C'était le début d'une nouvelle relation entre eux, une relation qu'ils avaient attendu pendant des siècles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quelques mois plus tard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les deux hommes vivaient ensemble à présent. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ils étaient bien tous les deux. Alors que l'ange était en train de dormir, Crowley lança :</p><p> </p><p>-Mon ange réveille toi.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour, demanda Aziraphale d'une voix endormie.</p><p>-Des gamines de 11 ans font une soirée pyjama et elles invoquent un démon en ce moment même. Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un blanc, les deux hommes se fixaient, Aziraphale l'air plus perplexe que jamais. Il finit par répondre :</p><p> </p><p>-Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi te dire.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley fit la moue, réfléchit rapidement et haussa les épaules :</p><p> </p><p>-Un démon mineur quelconque s'en chargera, moi je préfère rester contre toi. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé.</p><p>-Ce n'est rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider à y voir plus clair mon amour. Bonne nuit.</p><p>-Bonne nuit mon ange.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley l'embrassa tendrement et sourit en voyant que son amant se rendormait déjà. Il aimait cet équilibre qu'ils avaient. C'étaient aussi ce genre de petits moments qui faisaient que leur relation était si parfaite. Comme la fois où Aziraphale était rentré de la librairie et avait trouvé Crowley debout sur le canapé. L'ange lui avait tout naturellement demandé ce qu'il faisait ainsi, Crowley en démon à la mauvaise foi caractéristique avait répondu qu'il vivait quasiment ici lui aussi et qu'ainsi il avait le droit de se tenir debout où il le souhaitait. Après un silence plutôt étrange Aziraphale avait finit par lui demander où était l'araignée et Crowley avait été forcé d'admettre qu'elle était sous la table. Le démon avait toujours détesté ces bestioles, il les trouvait répugnantes. Il y avait aussi eu cette fois où Aziraphale regardait les informations sur la télé dans l'appartement du démon et qu'il lui avait demandé si il avait entendu ça, quelqu'un avait essayé de se battre contre un calamar à l'aquarium local. Crowley qui venait de rentrer d'une « promenade » avait répondu d'un ton morose que le calamar avait peut-être agit comme un connard. Aziraphale s'était donc retourné, surpris par cette réponse et avait retrouvé son amant trempé et couvert d'encre de seiche. Crowley sourit à tous ces souvenirs. Lui faisait ce genre de choses stupides que les démons faisaient, et la plupart du temps ça amusait gentiment l'ange. De son côté, la seule chose qu'il pouvait « reprocher » à l'ange était sa naïveté. C'étaient les seules fois où Crowley devait intervenir pour le sortir de la panade. À part ça l'ange n'avait jamais de mésaventures aussi mémorables que celles du roux. Crowley resserra son étreinte autour de son amant et sourit en posant sa joue contre les cheveux blancs d'Aziraphale. Le démon pouvait bien faire ses bêtises pendant la journée, mais le soir lorsqu'il avait l'ange dans ses bras, Crowley n'avait plus envie de sortir faire n'importe quoi. Quand Aziraphale était dans ses bras, Crowley avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, que tout le drôle de puzzle de la vie s'assemblait comme il fallait. En un mot lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvaient ensembles c'était le bonheur, c'était l'amour qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre sans se cacher. Aziraphale murmura :</p><p> </p><p>-Au lieu de réfléchir tu ferais bien de dormir. J'arrive presque à attendre tes pensées mon amour.</p><p>-Désolé mon ange, tu as raison je vais essayé de dormir un peu moi aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley se cala bien et finit par s'endormir à son tour, bercé par la respiration tranquille de l'ange qui dormait déjà. C'était ça leur relation : Crowley était un démon mais il était totalement fou de l'ange et lui cédait ses moindres désirs. Il exécutait la moindre de ses paroles, il ne voulait jamais voir la contrariété sur le visage de son amant. Ils étaient heureux comme ça, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de camp ils pouvaient vivre comme bon leur semblait. Ils étaient enfin libres, c'était merveilleux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal était devenu parfait, leur amour rendait la balance pile comme elle devait l'être normalement. Aziraphale était toujours amusé lorsqu'il pensait au fait que son amant, bien qu'étant un démon, était parfaitement heureux. C'était un paradoxe fascinant pour l'ange, il était heureux de pouvoir en être témoin tous les jours. Finalement ce n'étaient pas Adam et Eve qui avait commis le péché originel, mais eux lorsqu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Malgré cela les deux hommes ne regrettaient pas un seul instant que ce soit arrivé, au contraire ils en étaient fiers. C'était même leur rencontre avec Shakespeare qui lui avait inspiré Roméo et Juliette. Déjà à l'époque ils s'aimaient, mais ne pouvaient pas à cause de leurs camps opposés, alors comme l'homosexualité était un délit, Shakespeare avait remplacé Aziraphale par Juliette. Le célèbre auteur avait trouvé que la gentillesse et la grâce de l'ange lui donnait une part féminine intéressante. Aziraphale sourit dans son sommeil en repensant à toutes leurs aventures merveilleuses. Il avait toujours été heureux car toute sa vie il avait eu Crowley à ses côtés, l'ange l'avouait sans honte : sa vie aurait été vide sans le démon. Il était très heureux que Crowley avait organisé ce petit traquenard dans la cave du restaurant. Ce piège avait été le meilleur mauvais tour que le démon avait jamais commis pour la meilleure des raisons.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>